Tailor Shop of Radiant Garden
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Twins Leon and Reon keep finding their lovers doing such unfaithful things. What should they do to make them love them? The summary always sucks! Cleon, Reon x Neox! Mentions of male on male sex, murder, hinted necrophilia...


Tailor Shop of Radiant Garden

Neo: This is inspired by Vocaloid's, "Tailor shop Enbizaka" by Megurine Luka

Neox: I'll be playing the same role as Cloud in this fic as the lecherous man...Why?

Cloud: I don't like how this is sounding...

Neo: This takes place in Edo period...

 **Disclaimer: Don't the characters or the song just put my little twist on how the story went.**

Once there was A beautiful woman who made lovely kimonos for her pass time. She had then found a man she could settle down with and love forever and ever. Soon the woman had become pregnant and her husband was overjoyed at the wonderful news.

She was blessed with two beautiful twin boys, who she named Squall and Reon. The woman and her husband had promised to love them and cherish them.

However, ten years later, something had changed all that. After a drunk accident, the twin's father had been killed and that was the last they ever heard about him.

By the time Squall was 13, he had mastered his mother's talent in tailoring...He decided to succeed his mother and take up her late occupation of making beautiful kimonos. I say 'late' because Squall and Reon's mother had passed away from an illness, which had affected her just after their father had been murdered. The only thing he had to remember her by were the sewing scissors she always used to make her kimonos.

Reon on the other hand, while also a master tailor, had decided to make the gender variant of the kimono; Yukatas. The only thing he had left from his mother were her sharp shears that were cutting fabric. His mother gave him these when he had turned ten.

Reon and his elder twin brother had lived by their mother's tailor shop. They were still very young, but their creations were the talk of the town.

8 years later, both Reon and Squall, who now went by Leon, had taken charge of their mother's old tailor shop and had began to work there. Leon's kimonos were all very beautiful and very well desired. Not to mention, Reon's perfectly crafted yukatas were wanted by many men in the town. The twins had been very popular and very well known throughout all of Radiant Garden.

Leon and Reon lived only with each other. Of course it gets lonely from time to time, but they had friends who always came to visit them.

Reon and Leon both had grown up a lot since their mother passed away. Leon had become tall, slender with a very muscled figure, and he had diagonal scar on his face, where he got it no one knows, With long dark brown hair. He was very shy and liked helping others just because he could, He never sticks up for himself, even as an adult. This is frequently commented on by his younger twin.

Reon had become just as good looking as his elder twin, Tall, with a slender figure, yet very muscled. He had the same diagonal scar on his face, also long dark brown hair as well. He always had a sultry look on his face, but never oversteps his boundaries when complimenting people. He was fiery and determined. Even though Reon was the younger twin, he always made sure not to cry ever. Not because crying wasn't manly or was for girls. No, no. He did this for his elder twin's sake.

Squall was-and still is-emotionally sensitive. When their mother had passed away, Squall cried constantly. Reon had to grow up and hold back his emotions so he can make sure his brother turned out okay. So whenever they felt any sadness well up inside of them, they'd put himself in their work. They would both work in their little tailor shop, until they collapsed of exhaustion.

As beautiful as the Leonhart twins were, they never had any lovers...Till now.

This is where our story appropriately starts.

 **6 Months later...**

Leon was living a good life with his twin brother, Reon. He had always lived near his Leonhart Tailor shop, and whenever he worked there, he felt at peace and safe.

Some of the residents of the town had began to ask when he was going to find someone to be with. They always asked him why such a beautiful man like him isn't married yet.

Leon blushed at the thought of being married. The brunette didn't know if he would get married, but he was in love with someone.

A gorgeous beautiful spiky haired blonde male with blue eyes that seemed to glow.

Leon smiled at the thought of man. His face started to turn red when he remembered the blonde male had been flirting with him when he came to the tailor shop.

He was such a charmer.

 **Flashback...**

 _In the tailor shop, Leon continued working on his new project when suddenly, a spiky haired blonde had opened the door of the shop, which shocked the long haired brunette._

 _Leon was instantly captivated by the blonde's looks, and quickly looked away as his face flushed darkly._

 _The spiky haired blonde was almost as tall as Leon, but he had much more thin build and had very pale colored skin unlike Leon's olive skin tone. The blonde simply smirked at the nervous brunette. He was so beautiful._

 _"Are you Leon Leonhart?" The blue eyed male said as he got close to the brunette._

 _"Y-yes." Leon blushed nervously as he tried to not at the beautiful male in front of him._

 _"The things I would do to you." The blonde said audibly making Leon 'meep'_

 **Flashback over...**

Leon had fallen in love with spiky haired blonde.

Then something amazing happened in Leon's life.

Cloud, the blonde man, had actually asked him to marry him!

Leon had to fight the tears that welled up in his eyes as he agreed to marry Cloud.

With Reon, he had found a sultry boy almost five years younger than him ask him to be his lover. Reon was confused at first as the effeminate male had asked him with no hesitation, in fact his tone was filled with obvious confidence.

 **Flashback...**

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I said," The boy had repeated his question, "Will you be my lover?"_

 _Reon had been flustered. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. Sure, the boy was very cute and definitely his type, but..._

 _"W-why so sudden-" The brunette's question was stopped by a pair of lips._

 _The black haired boy had started to kiss him!_

 _The red-eyed brunette eyes widened at the shock of the kiss. At first, Reon didn't reciprocate, but soon he was getting into it._

 **Flashback over...**

Reon had later been visiting his brother, who constantly lived at the little Tailor shop to do his work. He had been able to work on yukatas at his new house.

"Hey bro." Reon greeted only to find his brother alone and sleeping on his work bench. He smiled and put a blanket over his elder twin brother. Reon wondered where the heck his brother in law was.

Reon at first didn't trust Cloud, but soon he warmed up to the idea of him and Leon being together. It's Cloud's pervasive attitude towards other people that worried Reon the most.

The younger Leonhart had seen the blonde flirting around before. He and Cloud had that in common. It's hard to get rid of that habit when you're in a relationship with another person.

This is the reason it was difficult for him to become Neox's, his current lover, lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon had waited for his blonde husband to come home so he could show him the new kimono he had managed to complete.

When Cloud came home, the brunette gladly showed his new creation.

"Well, what do you think?" Leon asked with a smile as he presented the beautiful kimono. Well, he thought it was beautiful.

Cloud had started to criticize him on his mistakes, catching every single wrong thing he did on the piece.

Leon had started to fume and told Cloud to, "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Later that day, Leon felt really bad for what he told his husband.

 _'I didn't mean to yell at him! I really hope he doesn't hate me.'_ Leon thought sadly. _'I'm not used to receiving negative criticism on my kimonos before...I'm sure he'll understand._

Leon had started to walk outside, and down the street of Radiant Garden hoping to find Cloud.

Well, he did.

He was flirting...with another man.

 _'W-what! No. It can't be?! Why...Why!?'_ Leon thought as his eyes started to feel like they were burning. The brunette had then turned around and ran away, his tear starting to fall down his face as he ran to his tailor shop.

Leon sniffed as he worked. He couldn't stop crying he was so pathetic. It's just...why would Cloud do this to him. Weren't they married?

 _'Ah. I messed it up.'_ Leon thought as he accidentally cut the wrong way on the fabric. He then wiped the tears away from his eyes and started to start all over on his new kimono.

 _'Reon told me he was used to flirting with other people. I just...need to let it get out of his system...right?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reon was working on his next yukata. He had just gotten an order from some random individual that wanted a crimson red yukata with a maroon shaded sash. He was very shocked at the person preference of color. In his honest opinion, the man should have chosen a shade of blue for the color of his yukata. Some people just don't understand colors...

Reon had decided to take a break from his project. He got up and stretched his aching muscles. He needed to get more fabric for Leon anyway, so he decided to go out and buy some.

When he had found the fabric, he quickly payed for it and started on his way back to his home.

What he saw on his way was something very shocking.

It was Neox. He was flirting with another man, who seemed to be accepting the flirtatious gestures.

Reon had almost dropped the fabrics that he had bought.

 _'W-what! Why...Neox, Why?'_ Was all Reon could think as Tears threatened to pool in the corners of his eyes. The brunette quickly ran home and swiftly began resuming his project.

 _'It's not true. It's not true. It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!'_ Reon thought to himself as his eyes became devoid of life as he made himself believe the mantra he thought in his head. His work had came out perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Leon had decided to take a stroll instead of work. He had been in fairly good mood that day. The reason for that is well...

Leon started to blush as he remembers making love to Cloud last night. The blonde had wanted to apologize for being such an ass and proved that he was the only one he loved.

Cloud had more experience than him so he told him what to do and how to act. Leon blushed harder at the expression of pleasure that Cloud had on his face when they made love.

Leon smiled until he saw someone familiar with a woman in a red kimono.

It was Cloud.

 _'No, not again!'_ Leon thought as he began to cry again.

It seemed as though the woman had brown long hair. She seemed to be emphasizing her chest with the red kimono. The kimono was where Leon's expression changed from sad to disgust.

That kimono did not match the woman's skin tone. It was too bright! She should've gone with different shade or something! God, whoever made that for her was an idiot!

But Cloud seemed to like it.

Leon ran away, in tears, again.

He had decided to take a shortcut to the tailor shop. However, this only brought back the horrible memories of his childhood.

When he made it to the tailor shop, he had decided to work on a red kimono. No reason, really. He just needed something to occupy his mind is all.

 _'Maybe he'll explain himself tonight...I hope.'_ Leon thought as a tear fell on the red fabric.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reon was very busy with his work, and it was making more stressed than anything. Well, he did have sex with Neox last night. The teen was such a perv. He can't remember exactly how many rounds they went last night.

Reon then noticed something out the corner of his eye.

Neox was talking with a blue haired girl...He didn't like her. Not at all.

She was wearing an aquamarine kimono, that was very beautiful and emphasized her magenta eyes.

Reon hated her and he wanted Neox to not talk to her, but his lover had other ideas.

Neox talked to her.

They seemed to friendly with each other.

Too friendly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon looked at the news bulletin in shock. There has been a murder.

It was two girls. their face and chest had been stabbed repeatedly over and over.

"I better go warn Cloud." Leon said as he ran to where his husband worked. "It's the least I could do after he made me dinner and..."

Leon began blushing as he remembered last night. _'We did the naughty...'_

 **Flashback...**

 _As the tailor door opened up, Leon didn't expect Cloud to come home that day._

 _"C-Cloud, you came home!" The brunette said overjoyed and ran to hug his husband, who embraced him as well._

 _"Sorry, love. I'm never home because of work and I know how lonely that must have made you feel." Cloud said as he kissed the brunette._

 _"T-thank you so much." Leon cried as his lover told him the reason for never coming home._

 _"I've got it. How about I cook you something to eat this time. I mean, I know how hard it is dealing with someone like me." Cloud said actually blushing in embarrassment. Leon had been so happy that Cloud was treating him like this._

 _"Um, Cloud?" Leon started._

 _"Yes, my lovely rain drop?" Cloud responded calling Leon one of the many pet names he had come up for him, while he was cooking._

 _"Who was that girl you were with the other day?" Leon asked. He really wanted to know her relationship with Cloud._

 _"She's just a friend...Don't worry about her, okay?" Cloud said._

 **Flashback end...**

Leon was running to go warn Cloud when he, again, found his husband with another random girl.

 _'No, Cloud I thought you loved me...'_ Leon thought as he became sad again.

Cloud looked like he was depressed and had his shoulder slumped downward. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a pink kimono. At least this time, Leon didn't want kill the one who made her kimono. No, the problem was the SASH.

That green FUCKING SASH did not go with her pink kimono at all. It was disgusting just looking at the combination on the woman.

But Cloud must have liked that sash, because he had smiled at the girl and even kissed her on the forehead.

That was the last straw, as Leon ran back to his tailor shop.

Leon had ran through the forest as a detour, but the walk through didn't calm his nerves at all.

How ironic that sewing a green sash and then beating it had calmed him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reon had been scared. He'd never known there could have been murderer here in Radiant Garden. His brother had warned him of this news.

"Neox..." The brunette said under his breath as he got up from his work station and began searching for his lover. He ran into someone who looked strange and new to the town.

"Ow..." The stranger said as he got up and dusted off his white clothing. This must have been a traveler because of the way he dresses. He wore a white shirt, with white short pants that seemed to double as a mini skirt. He also had weird hair. One bang was normal, but the other hair bang was noticeably much longer than the other, almost reaching the boy's waist.

"Greetings Mr. I'm Miyiko-" The pink eyed male suddenly saw the shears that Reon always cuts with.

A ghost of a smile started to form on the teen's face.

"Good...You're using them properly..." Miyiko said darkly as he skipped around Reon.

Reon just walked away from the boy after he said that. What the heck did he mean by that?

Suddenly, Reon found his Neox with a spiky blonde. Although, it wasn't Cloud. It was someone much shorter and far more cuter.

 _'Again! He's hanging around these other cute people AGAIN! I thought we had something special?!'_ Reon thought angrily as he stomped back to his Tailor shop in his house.

He began to angrily cut apart fabrics and making his new project. He stopped and sighed as he looked at the beautiful yukata he had made for Neox in the back.

 **Flashback...**

 _In the house, both Neox and Reon were kissing when Neox looked into Reon's eyes. They were bloodshot._

 _"Have you...been crying Reon?" Neox asked his lover. He really was concerned for the tailor's health._

 _"N-no..." Reon answered back unsure of the answer himself. He had been staying up all night trying to finish his projects. Not to mention waiting for Neox to arrive home._

 _"You catch some rest, I'm going to make you something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Neox said as he noticed that Reon was beginning to look malnourished._

 _"Oh! You don't have...to do that..." Reon looked away as his face turned red and suddenly his stomach growled. That was embarrassing._

 _"My point proven." Neox smirked at his lover._

 **Flashback end...**

Reon had to calm down. Neox wouldn't cheat on him. Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's been two more murders, Reon! I'm worried. The town's in chaos." Leon had said to his younger twin brother as they walked through the town together to the hairpin shop.

The news bulletin said that not only a girl was killed, but also a young teen boy was murdered as well. His head was cut from his body. The body was found, but the head wasn't.

Leon had then told Reon that he and Cloud have been fighting, causing the younger twin to become concerned for his elder twin.

Leon and Reon both stop as they saw what appeared to be Cloud. With a girl, who only looked to be about 6.

Reon was shocked at this.

Leon didn't cry this time, he just looked completely disgusted.

 _'Cloud...This is even worse than those other two...'_ Leon thought angrily as he saw that Cloud looked _REALLY_ happy with that little girl. I mean, she wasn't that cute, her little yellow kimono wasn't doing her any favors of attraction or anything.

Cloud seemed to like her enough to buy her a matching yellow hairpin.

Leon walked away before his brother could calm him down. Leon was too angry to be calmed down.

Suddenly, Reon saw something that angered him as well.

His Neox was being held by a spiky red haired male who had seemed to be comforting his crying lover.

 _'DAMN IT!'_ Reon had started to cry as he ran back to his and Neox's house. He had finally broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late past midnight when Leon finished his project, he had almost forgotten his yellow hairpin.

Also, he noticed something odd about the scissors he had received from his mother. Weren't they gray like his shimmering eyes? Hm, maybe he had imagined them being gray. They were now a red color.

Now his project was complete. a hundred percent complete! Now since Cloud liked girls more than him...he'll just have to feminize himself!

Leon had actually been embarrassed at the thought and lengths he'd go to make Cloud notice him since he was sort of the dominant partner in their sexual activities, but this was the only way for Leon to be noticed.

He dressed in the red kimono, put his long hair in a bun, whilst tying a green sash around his waist, and finally he put the yellow hairpin in his hair. He was ready. He hoped that Cloud would like it.

Soon, he had made his way out into the town, which still was in an uproar as another two murders had happened.

Leon saw Cloud walking down the street, alone. The blonde had started to approach him.

 _'He's saw me! Do I look beautiful, Cloud?"_ Leon thought as his heart was filling up with happiness.

"Excuse me...Miss? It's too dangerous out here. Why are you out alone at night?" Cloud asked the brunette as he walked up to "her".

Leon's heart immediately broke at that.

Did he not like his dress?

Did Cloud not think he was beautiful?

Then why did he go out of his way to...Wait...when did he even buy anything?

This red Kimono...looked familiar.

 _ **A dark brown haired girl in a bright red kimono...**_

Leon clutched his head as it began to ache...

 _'T-the green sash...why does it look-!'_ Another wave of pain hit Leon's head.

 _ **A Beautiful girl with light brown hair in a green sash...**_

"Gah!" Leon said as the pain kept increasing. He clutched his head and the yellow hairpin fell out of his hair.

The yellow hairpin...the little girl...

"Miss!" Cloud said concerned about the woman's well being. "Are you all right?"

Leon then picked up the yellow hairpin.

"Yes, I'm fine...Mister?" Leon asked even though he knew Cloud's name.

"Cloud." Cloud didn't know why, but he suddenly had deep chill down his spine.

"Could you take me back to my Tailor shop?" Leon asked sweetly.

"Really? You're a tailor? My husband's one as well." Cloud said with a smile.

Cloud hadn't visited Leon's tailor shop in a long time, so he had forgotten what it looked like inside and out. The spiky haired blonde politely escorted the brunette woman to her shop.

"Would you like some tea? You've been out all night and it's very cold." Leon persuaded his husband.

"Sure!" Cloud said as he came into the tailor shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Normally he would be dead...but I'm gonna drag this out)

Cloud eyes slowly opened as he came too. He had taken a sip of that tea and then...blank. Cloud then realized he was on a work bench and he was tied up and naked. The blonde recognized this work bench was Leon's and was very confused. And scared!

"Well, well, well." A soft voice said.

"Who's there?!" Cloud shouted as he attempted to escape his bonds. A boy in white clothes then appeared in front of him with an evil smile.

"Looks like you're next victim of Envy." The boy smirked and Cloud felt a pair of scissors pierce his chest. He looked to his left and saw that it was Leon. The brunette had looked down at him with deranged looking eyes. His brown long hair was a mess, also his yukata was a mess.

"You'll be mine forever, Cloud." Was the last thing Cloud ever heard before everything became dark for one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

SLAP!

Neox was forced out of his sleep by a slap. He looked up to see Reon, holding a pair of red shears in his hand. He was sitting with his legs over one another. His yukata was maroon red and opened on the chest and leg gaps showing his muscled chest and smooth, slender legs.

"Where am I?" The violet eyed teen couldn't remember anything. He just knew that Reon was out in the rain. When he had went to get him out of it, he had felt something hard hit his head. Now here he was tied up.

"You're in my house, Neox." Reon stated calmly with a...very chilling smirk on his face.

"You're "Friends" came to visit too!" Reon said as he got up and left for awhile before bringing in something that horrified the teen to the core.

It was a head.

Not just any head. It was...

"Roxas..." Neox managed to say as tears started to fall from his eyes. His friend...

His best friend was...

And Reon did it?!

"OH, Don't forget these two!" The brunette said kicking more heads towards the captive teen.

"Axel...Skixa..." Neox had then thrown up at the repulsiveness of Reon's acts. He had been dating the murderer this whole entire time!

"And you're next, Neox."

Neox started to whimper and squirm.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're head is preserved and never rots. You're too pretty to be rotten." Reon smiled sweetly, which turned evil slowly.

"Now, Let's start shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon and Reon began living together in the Tailor shop.

"Oh no!" Leon gasped as his customer told him the news.

"You're serious?! Two whole families were murdered?!" Reon asked in shock.

"Yes, we don't where the murderer is, but please be careful you two."

"Yes, ma'am." The Leonhart twins said in unison as the lady left were her kimono. As soon as she had left, the twins both gave an evil sadistic smirk. Leon had then put up the 'on break' sign on the counter.

"So how's Cloud?" Reon asked with a smirk on his face.

"He's fine." Leon smiled back. "How's Neox doing?"

"You know he loves me to death." Reon replied as he took out a box and opened it up.

Inside was Neox's severed head. In perfect healthy condition.

"I always make sure he doesn't rot or attract any stupid maggots." Reon said in a calm voice as he smiled at his brother.

"Same." Leon replied as he took out a jewelry box.

Inside this jewelry box was...a heart.

"Wow. You outdid me, bro." Reon said calmly as he looked at the organ in the box.

"It's even more fun when I pleasure myself in front of it. Because since I know it's Cloud's, I can just imagine him lying on the bed." Leon blushed as he revealed his masturbation times to his younger twin.

"Whoa! I didn't know you were that hardcore bro!" Reon said chuckling like they were having a completely normal conversation.

"Anyway, you have to make the Mofuku's for Cloud and his sisters for their funeral, remember?" Reon said reminding Leon of those "Sluts."

"Tch, fine." Leon said as he took out his dark red scissors and began to work.

"Remind me, to pick up Cloud's body after the funeral. I won't give him to those maggots.

 **Elsewhere in Radiant Garden...**

Miyiko was sitting on a bench in the middle of town. He looked up to the beautiful full moon and smiled.

"I didn't think cutting the Demon of Envy's scissor vessel would cause something like this." Miyiko said to himself. The pink eyed boy got up from his bench and began walking out of the town.

"Oh well, it'll be fun to see the havoc those twins cause here!" He said cheerfully, before disappearing in thin air.

Cloud: What...The...Fuck.

Leon: I liked it!

Neox:*To Neo* You School Days'ed me!?

Neo: Yeah. Also most of this story was also inspired by Yumistar's "Tailor shop of horror" which was seme Cloud!

Cloud: Really!*Happy*

Neo: You still die.

Cloud:*Depressed now*

Neo: Anyway, I had fun making this fic and I might make more based on the Seven deadly sins if you read and review! Bye!


End file.
